Microarc (or “plasma electrolytic oxidation”) is known in the art for processing valve metals (e.g. aluminum, magnesium, titanium, etc.), such as altering external surfaces of articles made of alloys of said metals (or otherwise containing said metals). As microarc processes consume relatively high amounts of energy, a major resource contributing to their costs is electricity, in direct relation to the measurements or dimensions or size of surfaces undergoing such process. Furthermore, the larger the surface that is subjected to a microarc process at any given time—the larger the current density required for the process. Hence, a bigger power supply is necessary for larger surfaces, and so the cost of such a power supply is drastically higher. It is for these reasons that it is extremely difficult or demanding (such as in cost, operation complexity, etc.) to perform microarc processes on very large parts (or “articles”). For articles or parts that are larger than a certain size, it is commercially impossible or impractical to perform microarc processes on their entire surface, or on large sections thereof.